Businesses in GTA Underground
There are many types of Businesses found in GTA Underground. Abattoirs *Sindacco Abattoir Adult Entertainment *A Fifty Five *Bees' Honey Pot *Big Spread Ranch *Gummi Sghwanz *Lips Service *Live Nude Girls Girls Girls *Luigi's Sex Club 7 *Mature + Discreet *Nude & XXX Shop *Nude Strippers Daily *Porn Theatre *Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon *T&A *The Pig Pen *The XXX Cavator *Titty City *Real Live Girls *Sex Shop XXX *Sodom Sex Toys *Topless Girls of Bush County *Tiki Theater *Velvet Glove *Video Adventure Parks *Fun World Airlines *Air Biscuit *Aero Cubana *DMAir Rockstar *East Sky Airlines *Haitian Air *Juank Air *McAdam Airways *Taylair *Vice City Air Animals *Bitch'n' Dog Food *Carcer Zoo *D.Kays Pet Store *Pecker's Feed & Seed *Pet Grooming *Petsovernight.com *Pet Stuffers Antiques *Fifth Ave Antiques *Old Codger Antiques Arts and Crafts *Arts & Crafts Assets *Burger Shot *Hippy Shopper *Hunter Quarry *Roboi's Food Mart *RS Haul *Vank Hoff Hotel *Verdant Meadows *Wang Cars *Zero RC Automotive Care/Garages *A+B Auto *Access *Ahab *Alien Styling *Atomic *Auto Glass *Auto Parts *Auto Bahn *Big Mike's *Capitol Discount Auto Parts *Car Wash *CJ's Garage *Cut 'N' Shut *Duval's Mobile Glass *Eightballs Autoyard *G & A Automotive *Joey's Garage *Loco Low Co. *Maibatsu Corporation *Mavis *Michelle’s Auto Repair *NIK's Automotive *Pay 'n' Spray *S-Skills *S&O Automatic Trans Specialist *Seguros De Auto *Shifty Car Rental *Soapys Car Wash *Spray'n'go *Trans Fender *Turning Tricks Advanced Motoring *Tyson Tyres *Watson Automotive *Wheel Arch Angels *X-Flow *Yaiyarir Auto Parts Automobile Dealerships *Auto Shop *BF Motors *BJ's Used Autos *Coutt and Schutz *Capital Autos *Grotti Showroom *Otto's Autos *Shody Used Autos *Sunshine Autos *Vice City Motors *Wang Cars Bakeries *Larellas Bakery *Nice Buns *Pan Mexicano Banks *Bank of Liberty *Checks Cashed *CityBank *Credit and Commerce Bank of San Andreas *Felin Bank *Palomino Creek Bank Barbers *Barber Salon *Barber Shop *Classy Cutz *El Quebrados Barbers *Gay Gordos Bouffant Boutique *Pirso and Bertramino's Barber Shop *Reece's Hair & Facial Studio *The Barbers Pole Bars *Attica Bar *Big Als Liquor *Butter a Bagel *Coffee and Donuts *Fellas *The Bowlers Fist *The Craw Bar *La Cucaracha Bar & Seafood *Lil' Probe Inn *Misty's *Pirso's Bar *Ten Green Bottles *The Welcome Pump Bomb Shops *8-Ball Autos *Welding & Weddings Book Stores *Carcer City Library *Mairis Bestsellers *STW Books *The Book Emporium Bookies *Inside Track *Wu Zi Mu's Betting Shop Butchers *Carnicero Romero *W. Blood Quality Butchers Cafés *Bistrot Café *Cafe Metropolitan *Greasy Joe's Diner *Kwong Che Cafe *Leydi D. Café *Tarbrush Café *TW@ Internet Cafe Chemists/Drug Stores *Beale Chemists *Dispensary *Easter Bay Chemicals *Elbee Chemists *Farmacia Central *Jacob Bensons Family Chemist *NU Chem *Pharmacies *Ryton Aide *The Glenwood Drugstore Cinema/Theatres *Angel Pine Cinema *Astro Drive In Cinema *Cathay *El Dritch *Legal Cinema *Mama's Cinema *Miamta Cinema *TG Stages Clothing/Fabrics Clubs *Alhambra *Gaydar Station *Luigi's Sex Club 7 *Malibu Club *Quite Humorous Comedy Club *The Beach House *The Pleasure Domes Club *The Pole Position Club Communications *Communication Liberty City *Squid Construction/Demolition *Avery Construction *Crest Building *DUDE *Final Build Construction *J.E.C. & Sons Construction *NAG *Star Balls Demolition *The Beaumont Co. DIY/Hardware/Home Improvement *1 Day Services *Bub's Hardware *Bunch of Tools *C.C. Cabinets & Marble Tops *C-J's Barricades *Discount Furniture *Garden Equipment *Haarmans Hardware *Hardware *International *Joe's Beds *Lillians Appliance *Marvin's Hardware *N&P Garden Equipment *No. 1 Desert Home Furnishings *Pasha Glass *Powertool Paradise *Screw This *Shafted Appliances *The Uphill Gardener Garden Center *Tony's Furniture *Tooled Up Diners *Jays Diner *Paradiso Diner Restaurant *Hobos Electronics *Electronic *Hardon *Hi Fi Stuff *Hombre Electronics *Kakagawa *Outlet *Rockster Video Games *Secondhand Circuitry *Sem-Techs Electronics *SIGN *Solid State Hi-Fi *Sumo *The Big Beige Box Co. *Vlad's VCR Emporium Finance *Ca$h Store *El Banco Corrupto Grande *Gangsta Bail Bonds *Heat Q *I Didn’t Do It Bail Bonds *Lovin' A Loan *PayDay Loans *Qwikbonds *Santos Investments *Taylor's Loans *Thunco Trading Inc. *VAJ Finance *Vinewood Bail Bonds Film/Television *...And Cut! *Eight Ten VCN *InterGlobal Studios *Love Media *SAN News *TVMK Studio *Valiant Video Enterprises *VBC *VBS Flooring *Indoor Outdoor Florists *Botanica *Botanica Carlos Miguel *FLOWERS *Manchap Bldg. Food/Drink Gift Shops *Beach Gift Shop *Juguetes Regalos *Las Venturas Gifts and Jewelery Glasses *Gaze Glasses *L.S. Eyeworks *Optica *Optometrist Gyms :Main article: Gyms *Cobra Marital Arts Gym *Las Venturas Gym *Los Santos Gym Health/Beauty *Beauty on 6th *Beauty Supply Studio *Belle Maitresse Beauty Salon *Blobs *Classic Nails *Nelli Nelle School of Beauty *Oily Johnnie's Massage Parlor *Perfumes Flatware *Pink Pussycat Boutique Hospitals/Medical Care *Family Medical Clinic *Ivory Towers Drive-Thru Mental Clinic *Jack's Prosthetic *The Ocean View Medical Foundation *Schuman Health Care Center *Shady Palms Hospital *West Haven Community Healthcare Centre Hotels/Motels *24 Hour Motel *Aimond Hotel *Alberta Hotel *Biffin Bridge Hotel *Bog Standard *Colon Hotel *Dakota Hotel *Dam Camper RV Park *Deacon Hotel *Gateway Motel *Hooker Inn Express *Jefferson Motel *Kimono Hotel *La Conca *Last Dime Motel *Laurence Hotel *Lounge *Marina Sands Hotel *Milligan Hotel *Moist Palms Hotel *Moonlite Hotel *Ocean View Hotel *Parsons Hotel *Queens Hotel *Rodeo Hotel *San Felis Hotel *Standing Vice Point *The Majestic *Tee Pee Motel *The Russell Hotel *U Get Inn Motel *V-Rock Hotel *Vank Hoff Hotel *WK Chariot Hotel Industrial *Industries Company *Project Office Skyscraper *Solarin Industries (a.k.a. Shady Industries) Iron Works *Rodriguez Iron Works Jewelery/Watches *COGS *Crowex *Diamonds *Estate Jewelery *Face *Family Jewels *Gold Diamond *J.Arthur Jewelers *Jewler's *Las Venturas Gifts and Jewelery *Los Santos Jewelery Mart *Pawn Jewelry Gifts *Plata Guadalajara *Ring Master Jewellery *Ugaladajara Jewelry Plaza *Ugolino's Watchmakers *Yars Jewelry Junk *Angel Pine Junkyard *Denton's City Junkyard *Fudge Packing Corp *Gren *Institutional Recycling Program *Recycling Center *Trash-O *True Grime Street Cleaners Laundry *Cleaners *Coin Laundry *Deluxe Clean & Laundry *Dry Cleaning *Launderland Coin Laundry *Laundromat *Laundry Cleaners *Lavanderia *Mr. Wong's Laundrette Legal *K. Rosenberg & Co. *Rakin and Ponzer *The Law Firm of Delio & Furax Locksmithhttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Businesses_in_GTA_Vice_City?action=edit&section=25 *Cam's Can Openers Mail *Laps *Spand Express *U.S. Mail Malls *Carcer City Mall *Carcer Mark Mall *North Point Mall Moving *Carcer Move Museums *Carcer City Museum Music Stores *Blastin' Fools Records *Billy’s Records *Blob Music *Compact Disc Players *Death to Vinyl *Dick’s Sounds *Discos Campars *Galeria Musical *Musical Instruments *Rock City *Rollio Records *Screamin' Colins Guitars *Synth and Son *The Pink Oboe *Vinyl Countdown *Westpart Florist *YoYoJo's Records Newspapers/Magazines *Classic Rides *The Daily Globes *Hell Devastation *Ideal Living *Jazz Mags *Liberty Tree *Newstand *Rogue *Thrust *Top Nosh *Vice Voice Observatories *Cedar Ridge Observatory *Los Santos Observatory *Missionary Hill Observatory Office Equipment *Papercuts Pawn Shops *Bargain Pawn *Frog's Pawn *Little Tykes Pawn Shop *Pawn Jewelry Gifts *Pawn Shop Petrochemical/Gasoline *AMCo. Petroleum Company *Carcer Gas! *Gas *GasMaster *Gasoline *Gasso *Going *Fossil Oil *RSV Gas Station *Tosser *Xoomer Pharmaceuticals *Carcer Chem Factory *Fisto Sugar Factory *Liberty Pharmaceuticals *Zaibatsu Pharmaceuticals *Zombotech Photography *1 Hour Photo *Starland Camera Center Plumbing *Sunshine Plumbing Distribution Printing *Print Works Psychic Readingshttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Businesses_in_GTA_Vice_City?action=edit&section=31 *Psychic Quarry *Hunter Quarry Radio Stations Main article: Radio Stations in GTA Underground *Bounce FM *Chatterbox FM *CSR 103.9 *Dopealicious FM *Double Clef FM *Emotion 98.3 *Flash FM *Fresh FM *Game Radio *Fever 105 *Flashback 95.6 *K-Chat *K-DST *K-JAH *K-Jah Radio West *K-Rose *LCFR *Liberty FM *Liberty Jam *Liberty Soul FM *Lips 106 *Master Sounds 98.3 *MSX FM *Paradise FM *Playback FM *Radio Del Mundo *Radio Espantoso *Radio Los Santos *Radio X *Rise FM *SF-UR *VCFL *VCPR *Vice City Public Radio *V-Rock *Wave 103 *West Coast Talk Radio *Wildstyle *WLLC The Zone 34.9 FM *Head Radio Property/Real Estate *Chavez Group *Eddie's *Full Moon Warehouse *Golden Palms *Jetty Lounge *John Homes *Mei Lin Construction Company *OakDale *Panlantic Construction Company *Project Warehouses *Raimi Realty *Rush Construction Company *Sommers Real Estate *West Port Development Recreation *25¢ Video Arcade Religion *Drive-Thru Confessions *Egliso Baptisto De La Regeniration Restaurants *Delicatessen Restaurant *J & J’s Restaurant *Kam Yat Yat Restaurant *Marco's Bistro *Momma's Restaurante *Sayonara Restaurant *Tableau *The Brown Starfish Bar and Grill *The Mexican Restaurant *The Smokin' Beef Grill Saw Mills *Angel Pine Sawmills *Liberty City Sawmills Securityhttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Businesses_in_GTA_Vice_City?action=edit&section=34 *DBP Security Shipping *Boatyard *Carrie and Goodes Truck Depot *Chartered Libertine Lines *City Haul *Easter Basin *East/West Shipping Co. U.S.A. *Haul *Liberty City Memorial Stadium *RS Haul *South West Shipping Co. *Ten Four Trucking *Xpress Delivery Spare Partshttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Businesses_in_GTA_Vice_City?action=edit&section=36 *Eddie's Sports *Avispa Country Club *Bait Shop *Big Bills Bowls *GR Golfing *Leaf Links Golf Club *Mr. Grant's Bike Shed *Santos Surfboards *Sports Emporium *The Bowled Spot *Wayland Surfboards *Yellow Bell Golf Course Stadiums *Blackfield Stadium *Corvin Stadium *Hyman Memorial Stadium *Las Venturas Bandits Stadium *Los Santos Forum Storage *Cortex Storage *King Storage *Outta Sight Storage Company *Security Storage *The Box Storage Co. *The Undercover Storage Company Supermarkets *Corner Store *El Nuevo Siblo Supermarket *Supa Save! Tattoo Parlours *Hemlock Tattoo *Tattoo and Body Piercing Parlour *Tattoos Taxi Companies *Borgnine Taxis *Kaufman Cabs *Mean Street Taxis *Sunnyside Taxis *Vice City Cabs Tobacco *CoK Cigarettes *Homies Sharp *La Tradicion Cubana Cigar Factory *Redwood Tobacco Tourism *Movie Stars Homes Tour Toy Stores *Alexanders' Toys *Berkleys RC *Toy Corner *Zero RC Transport *Big Tours *Bikini Line Coach Company *Brown Streak Railroad *Bullet Bus & Coach Line *Canny Bus Group *Freedom Bus Line *Vice Free Bus Line *Whippet Express Coach Travel Agents *Avec Moi Holidays *Banamericana *Travel Travel *Uni-Tel Undertakershttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Businesses_in_GTA_Vice_City?action=edit&section=45 *Funeraria Romero Unknown/Ambiguous Video Rental *Power Video *Video Blowout! *Video Preview *Video Video Warehouses *Discount Warehouse *Last Drop Warehouse Services Weapons *Ammu-Nation *Brauns Nails *Gun Kingdom *Emmet's *Morrice Ammunition *Phil's Army Surplus Wedding Chapels *Erotic Wedding Chapel *Eternal Flame Wedding Chapel *Las Venturas Wedding Chapel *Wedding Tackle Welding *Welding & Weddings Wholesale *36¢ Store *69¢ Store *98¢ Store *Capitali *Creek General Store *Dollar Discount *Garcia's Discount *General Store *Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit *Locals Only! *Super $5.00 *Wholesale Produce *Ideal Homies Store Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Underground